Immortal Demigod's Son
by BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Athanasis, god of immortals dying, was turned into a demigod to learn that he wasn't entitled to anything because he was a god. Will be slowly updated. First chapter is set before the Percy Jackson series.


**This chapter is edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Greek gods, Ancients Greeks do. I own nothing but Athanasis, Commander Jason, King Jameson, and the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

 **Warning: Slavery, Mentions of Fighting, Death, Dying and Coming back to life, and The shift of power from Greeks to Romans.**

* * *

Athanasis woke up with a headache, near the gates of Sparta.

 _Why am I here? Why do I hurt?_ He thought.

He climbed to his feet and heard the thundering sound of metal hitting metal.

He looked down and saw that he was in a celestial bronze chest plate and underneath was a crimson chiton and a crimson cloak was attached to the chest plate. He was wearing traditional military sandles. His stygian iron sword was in his leather sheath and saw his celestial bronze shield with the letter lambda painted in red.

He ran his hand through his normally disheveled hair and felt that his hair was now cropped short and neat.

He tried to flash himself to the gates of Sparta, but never even twitched.

His black eyes widened and he unsheathed his sword and tried to stab himself but the sword never pierced his skin.

"I'm immortal but not a god," Athanasis muttered.

He tried to feel his ties to his domain but only felt the ties to his parents' domains.

"I'm a demigod!" He cried out.

The ground erupted and out came a skeleton holding two parchments. The skeleton handed the parchments to Athanasis and climbed back into the ground. It closed up, leaving nothing but a fixture in the ground showing where it split.

He read the parchment addressed to him aloud.

"Athanasis,

You are an immortal demigod. You will be a god again after you find that you are not entitled to everything because you are a god. You will hand the other parchment to commander Jason. You will serve in the military and go where they assign you.

Father and Mother."

Athanasis folded the parchment and shoved it into his chiton. He gripped the other parchment and walked his way towards the gates of Sparta, his cloak ripping the wind.

He walked past the settlements of the Perioeci and the run down town-like settlement of the Helots. He past the gates and up to the markets and buildings towards the Commanders building.

He knocked twice and impatiently waited for the door to open.

Commander Jason opened the door. "Yes?"

"My name is Athanasis. I was told to give this to you," and gave him the parchment, "my parents said this will explain my presence."

Commander Jason opened the letter.

 **Commander Jason,**

 **Athanasis is currently an immortal demigod of Lady Nemesis and Lord Thanatos. He would be a god but is currently learning that not everything is just given to him because he is a god. He will be in the army but not just for the Spartans. He will be needed to fight against the Romans in the Battle of Corinth. And afterward sent to Macedon to help. Treat Athanasis the same way you would your other soldiers.**

 **Lady Nemesis and Lord Thanatos**

"Lor... Athanasis, your parents told me that you have to fight in the Battle of Corinth. Now go. You're dismissed."

Athanasis stared at him. 'He dismissed me.' Athanasis thought.

Athanasis slowly nodded and then stepped back towards a shadow. He then disappeared, reappearing near Commander Diaeus in Corinth.

"That's weird but clever." Muttered Commander Jason, staring at the place Athanasis disappeared.

Athanasis materialized next to Commander Diaeus.

"Commander Diaeus? I was requested by my parents, Lord Thanatos and Lady Hecate, and by Commander Jason of the Spartan Army to assist in the upcoming battle or battles."

"Your name soldier?"

"Athanasis."

Commander Diaeus nodded. "I will be commanding a night attack on a camp of Roman advance guard. I want you to assist." He said without request.

"But..." Athanasis was interrupted.

"Dismissed." Commander Diaeus snapped.

~Time Skip~

At nightfall, the battle began. An hour or so later, the battle ended. It was in favor of the Greeks, but not without heavy casualties on both sides.

Many hours later, Athanasis was found in the back of a wagon being taken into slavery along with women, children, and some famous men, while the rest was left in the fields or the city to rot or to bleed to death.

Athanasis thought back to how this had happened.

~Flashback~

At sunrise after the successful night battle, Roman cavalry, even though heavily outnumbered, charged and rapidly dispersed. And the Achaean infantry was holding the cavalry back until one thousand or so Roman infantry charged the flank and broke it. The Achaeans that survived the onslaught, retreated back into the city and Diaeus had fled to find sanctuary in Arcadia.

~End Flashback~

Athanasis came back to reality to find the wailing children and somber women.

"Almost fourteen thousand infantry and six hundred cavalries dead, wounded, or forced into slavery," Athanasis mumbled sorrowfully.

~Time Skip~

Hours later, he was found to be kneeling in front of King Jameson.

"Your parentage and old status is what saves you, demigod." King Jameson sneered. "You will work for your freedom."

"Freedom. Work for it. I should have it now. Same for the women and children." Athanasis snapped.

"You are a demigod, not a god. You will do as you are told, because now you are beneath me, not me beneath you. As for my other slaves, that is not of your concern."

Decades later, Athanasis was released back into the world, with little knowledge of the world other than knowing that Macedonia officially becoming a province with its capital at Thessalonica in 146 BC and King Perseus being attacked.

Athanasis shadowed traveled to King Perseus, to find him cowering in his bedroom.

"King Perseus," Athanasis whispered softly. "My name is Athanasis. Yes, I was the god of immortals dying. I'm now an immortal demigod. I can never die. I'm here to offer you my service until you're last breath as king.

King Perseus nodded and slowly started to warm up to the immortal demigod until they were talking like they've known each other for years. King Perseus soon fell asleep but was awoken by Athanasis yelling at him a few hours later.

"Athanasis," The King muttered, "what is going on?"

"They're here." As soon as Athanasis responded, the door flew open and the battle began.

The battle ended just as fast as it had started when Athanasis was stabbed in the abdomen.

"Impossible!" King Perseus shouted. "Fix him! He's a god! His parents will curse you all!"

"Then why is he here and why is he dying, if he is a god?" A voice called out.

"My domain is immortals dying. That includes me." Athanasis weekly muttered. "As for why I'm here, I cannot say."

Athanasis gasped as he felt his body getting weaker.

Athanasis watched the Romans take the no longer King into slavery.

'Even though I'm immortal and was a god, doesn't mean I'm entitled to cheat death. It doesn't mean I was entitled to anything.' Athanasis finally learned his lesson.

As he laid there getting weaker, he felt a shift in power.

Athanasis took his final breath.

When he stilled, he was surrounded by a black and gold light. He was a god again. And was healing rapidly and was transported back to the Underworld. To his mother and father.

~Time Skip~

When he woke up, he found out that the shift of power was caused by the Romans taking control. They changed the gods to the "Roman form" which is more military-like and sometimes with different domains and/or names.

* * *

 **This was a Historical Narrative I had to do in English class on a period in history of my choosing and since I love Greece and Rome I thought why not do it on the fall of Greece. I thought this would make a good short story so... here we are.**


End file.
